Midnight Blaze (Episode) Part 1/2
Plot In this part of the city of Tokyo, you never know when a group of three (or two) high school bullies will come and pick on those who are younger and weaker than them. But no matter where they go, and no matter who they mess with, there will always be one skater-hero ready to fuck their shit up. Transcript (Note: Every character featured in this part will be speaking in Japanese. Just imagine the subtitles being shown on the bottom of the screen.) (TOKYO, JAPAN) (A small lavender girl is walking down an alley while swinging a small bag back and forth and is happily skipping as she sings a little song.) Girl: La la, la la, la la la… (Behind her, there are three teenagers, one boy and two girls, following her. The leader of the group (the boy, who is yellow) goes up to her, jokingly imitating her skipping.) Boy: Hey kid! (grabs the girl’s wrist) Whatcha got in the bag there? Small Girl: Oh. (opens the bag, revealing a few coins) I’m going over to the store to buy some crackers. (excited) I wanna buy the ones shaped like puppies today! Boy: Pfft! That’s stupid! Who would use a bunch of coins to buy stupid baby crackers? Small Girl: (confused) Uhh… (One of the girls, who is light grey, comes up from behind the leader.) Light Grey Girl: This puny kid, that’s who. (The other girl, who is red with pigtails, walks up.) Red Girl: Yeah. This puny kid. Light Grey Girl: (pissed) You don’t need to repeat what I just said! Small Girl: Who are you? Why are you being mean? Yellow Boy: (sarcastically) Oh, I’m sorry. The name’s Katorou. (points to the other girls with his thumbs) And these two ladies are Rei (light grey girl) and Kari (red with pigtails). Rei: (grins) Sup? Kari: (kindly waves) Hi. Katorou: And why are we being mean? Well, because it’s kind of our job. Now, hand over the money, will ya? Small Girl: B-B-But! Katorou: No “buts”! (voice raises) Hand over the money! Kari: (giggles) “Buts”. Rei: There’s no time for immature jokes, Kari. (pounds her fist into the palm of her other hand) It looks to me like we’re gonna have to force this kid to give us her change. Katorou: Yeah…it looks that way to me as well. Kari: Really? I don’t see anything that looks like she needs to be forced. Rei: … (facepalms) Why is this dumbass a member of our gang again? Katorou: She’s not. She’s just being the stupid, stalking twin sister she has been ever since we were born. Rei: I’m sorry to hear that… Kari: But I thought twins were supposed to go everywhere together except the bathroom. (Katorou and Rei ignore her and approach the small girl, who is backing away until her back hits the wall.) ???: Hold it right there, assholes! Katorou & Rei: Huh? Rei: Who the fuck was that? (looks around) Show yourself! (At one end of the alley, a sky blue girl with a helmet on and carrying a skateboard is standing there with one hand on her hip.) Sky Blue Girl: What makes you think you could just sneak up on some random kid you don’t even know just so you could take her money? To me, that’s so low. Kari: Who the fuck are you? Katorou: Oh my God… Rei: Don’t tell me that’s… Sky Blue Girl: Who the fuck am I? Listen good and I’ll tell you. (raises her skateboard into the air) I am the one who zooms right by you on the streets. I am the lightning that flashes faster than the speed of light itself. And if you’re outside and you see someone lighting a fire around midnight, you better run. (raises her voice) I am Midnight Blaze! (strikes a pose as the background turns black and blue fireworks display while lightning strikes behind her) Rei: (after the background turns back to normal) …Are you fucking serious? Midnight Blaze: What’s serious? Who I am, or the fact that I’m going to kick your asses in just a second? Small Girl: (gasps in excitement) A superhero! Katorou: For the love of God! Cut the bullcrap, Dylan! We know that’s you. Midnight Blaze: Dylan? (chuckles) I dunno who you’re talking about, but her name does sound pretty cool. I bet she looks kind of hot. Kari: (blushes) She kind of is. Katorou: Oh come on! Now you’re just being arrogant. Rei: Besides, you’re the only blue person we know that wears that stupid helmet. Plus, you ride that skateboard to school every day. Midnight Blaze: In that case, she must have a good sense of fashion, as well as a good use for a skateboard like this. Katorou: (facepalms) This is just getting ridiculous. Rei, Kari, let’s go. (The three start to run off, but something, or someone, zooms right past them, blocking the other side of the alley.) Midnight Blaze: If you guys think you’re getting away that easily, you are so wrong. Rei: Relax. We would’ve gotten the money already if it weren’t for you. Midnight Blaze: Who cares? You were just about to take that kid's money anyway. For that, I’m still gonna pound ya. Katorou: You know what? I’m gettin’ plain sick of this crap. Let’s get her! (Katorou and Rei begin to rush towards Midnight Blaze, but right before they were about to punch her, she jumps into the air. When she gets down, she slams her skateboard hard on Rei’s head, knocking Rei out instantly, as well as drawing blood from the top of her head.) Katorou: (stares at Rei’s unconscious body before charging at Midnight Blaze) I’ll make you fucking pay, you stupid cunt! (Midnight Blaze chuckles as she blocks Katorou’s fist with one hand. Much to Katorou’s surprise, she flips him over to the other side, almost knocking him out. He was almost standing straight up when Midnight Blaze kicked him in the stomach. He coughed out a tiny bit of blood before passing out.) Midnight Blaze: (laughs) You guys are too easy to handle. (She looks at Kari, who is just standing there, right next to the small girl.) Kari: Uhh…okay. (speaking in English as she leaves) Byyyyee! Midnight Blaze: (sighs and talks to the small girl) I’m not gonna bother. She wouldn’t hurt a fly anyway. Girl: Oh thank you so much, superlady! Midnight Blaze: No prob. Though, you look a little too young to be walking down alleys by yourself. (looks around) Where are your parents? Girl: They’re at the park. They were going to come with me, but they started yelling at each other, so I walked away so I wouldn’t bother them. Midnight Blaze: Oh…well, why don’t you go back to the park? I’m sure your parents probably stopped yelling by now. Girl: Okay, superlady. (skips back the way she came) (After the girl is gone, Midnight Blaze comes out the way she came and turns to her backpack, which she left near the entrance to the alley before she entered to save the girl.) Midnight Blaze: (kneels down and opens her backpack) Parents suck when they fight… (She takes out a can of lemonade, but finds something in her backpack that makes her eyes widen a little. She puts the can down and takes out a book with a circular symbol on the cover.) Midnight Blaze: I forgot I had this. I should probably give this back though. (trying to remember something) Let’s see… We stole this from some kid at the park during our field trip to America. Yeah! And the owner caught us and tried to kill us with all those crazy powers if I recall… (She puts the book and can of lemonade away before wearing the backpack on her back.) Midnight Blaze: (gets on her skateboard) You stay classy, Tokyo. I’ve got business to take care of once again. (TO BE CONTINUED) Trivia *This is Midnight Blaze, Katorou, Rei, and Kari's debut episode. *The line "You stay classy, Tokyo." is a slight parody of the phrase "You stay classy, San Diego." from the movie Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. Gallery Poor Chie.png|Katorou and Rei cornering the little girl. What did you think of this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Good (4/5) Awesome (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:July Releases